Visita Nocturna
by lovelywtt
Summary: Han pasado años desde que Wendy regreso de Nunca Jamas. Pero Peter no se ha olvidado de ella y tal vez nunca lo haga. Una de las tantas visitas que ha hecho Peter a la habitación de Wendy mientras que ella duerme. One- Shot.


_HOLA! Espero que les guste este One-shot de Peter Pan! Siempre he pensado que Peter estuvo enamorado de Wendy pero nunca lo vio, ya que según el amor para el era de adultos. Siempre he amado a Peter Pan desde pequeña! es mi personaje favorito (hombre) de Disney. Espero que les guste este One-Shot! _

* * *

**Visita Nocturna**

La enorme luna se encuentra en lo alto de Londres. Más alto que el enorme reloj que suena a cada medianoche. Retumbando con sus campanas hasta llegar a cada rincón de Londres. Desciendo levemente entre las nubes. Esta vez campanita no me acompaña ni los niños perdidos. He venido solo, como me he acostumbrado hacerlo por varios años.

Ha habido varias noches en las que el sueño se ha hecho algo imposible y para ser sincero no hay mucho que hacer en Nunca Jamás. Aunque Garfio este detrás de mí rastro. Como siempre lo está. Esas frías noches he venido aquí y te he observado dormir tranquilamente desde que te marchaste. Desde que regresaste a este mundo. Al mundo donde creces.

Wendy. Debo admitir que todavía sigues en mi mente, aquellos cuentos que les contabas a los niños perdidos y que todavía siguen contando. Aquellas sirenas que deseaban jugar contigo. Aquella vez que me ayudaste a vencer a Garfio. Todo lo tengo tan claro en mi mente.

Pero tal vez tú ya no. Cada noche que desciendo he visto que has cambiado, has crecido de estatura, de cabello. Ya no les cuentas cuentos a tus hermanos porque ellos también han crecido. Me lo imaginaba, sabía que algún día dejarías de creer en mí.

Desciendo hasta la ventana de tu habitación, que siempre la encuentro abierta. Tal vez porque quieres fresca brisa mientras duermes. O tal vez porque me permites entrar a verte dormir.

Niego con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. ¿Amor? Un niño no se enamora. He pasado mucho tiempo en este mundo que algunas veces termino pensando como adulto. Ugh. No yo no quiero ser un adulto.

Tú te has convertido en uno…Te he visto desde las nubes besando a un hombre, un hombre de cabello castaño y de alta estatura. Te he escuchado decirle que te de un beso. Como tú me preguntaste una vez. Incluso algunas veces te he escuchado decirle mi nombre, lo cual te disculpas de inmediato con el cada vez que lo haces.

Entro volando con delicadeza y desciendo a un lado de tu cama. Observo tus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en tu rostro. Tu respiración al igual que tus latidos se escucha por toda la habitación.

Sonrió.

Floto justo encima de tu cuerpo disfrutando de tu sonrisa y de tus delicados respiros. Algunas veces he tenido la intención de despertarte, para que compruebes que yo no te he olvidado. Pero nunca lo hago.  
Hubo solo una noche que por poco y me pillas, al parecer tuviste una pesadilla y despertaste gritando por tu mamá. Me escondí debajo de la cama lo más rápido que pude y escuche tus sollozos mientras tu madre te tranquilizaba. Al parecer tuviste una pesadilla acerca de mí.

Pero esta noche parece que no tienes pesadillas, hoy duermes tranquilamente. Como me gusta verte.

- Ahora seguirías siendo una niña, si te hubieses quedo conmigo- susurro

Ella se acomoda entre sus sabanas y me asusto por un segundo, pensando que despertara. Pero no lo hace.

La miro claramente a su rostro, observo que todavía se ve como una niña, tan solo un poco diferente de la Wendy que conocí.

Paso gran parte de la noche observándola dormir y floto ligeramente a su alrededor, cuando desde la ventana puedo observar el alba. Pronto amanecerá y ella despertara. Tengo que regresar a Nunca Jamás. Aprecio los últimos minutos para mirarla y salgo flotando desde su habitación. Tan solo vuelo unas tres casas y observo un arbusto de flores rojas. Desciendo y tomo una rápidamente pinchándome mi dedo índice contras las espinas. Hago una mueca de dolor por un segundo y me llevo el dedo a la boca.

No puedo darle una rosa con espinas se lastimaría.

Saco mi pequeña cuchilla y comienzo a cortar las espinas asegurándome que no quede ninguna y vuelo de regreso a su habitación. Intento entrar nuevamente pero justo cuando poso un pie en el suelo de su habitación, se escucha el sonido de una campana como la de aquel enorme reloj. Y ella comienza a despertar.

Dejo la flor justo debajo de la ventana y salgo volando lo más rápido que puedo a la primera chimenea que encuentro. Me oculto detrás de ella. Wendy tan solo tarda minutos en asomarse por la ventana y toma la flor.

-Oh… Peter- dice tomándola con fuerza y posando su vista en el cielo.

Me recuerda. Ella todavía me recuerda. No se ha olvidado de mí.

Sonrió.

-Adiós Wendy- susurro

Dejo pasar los minutos, pendiente de su ventana y comienzo a volar de regreso a Nunca Jamás.

* * *

**Si es muy pequeño el One-Shot! Pero espero que les haya gustado! Comenten si les gusto o si no! **

**Ahí nos escribimos...**


End file.
